TFP: Otro Dimension
by Aili-chan
Summary: Este pasa durante mi cuento de TFP StarSeason 2 cap 19 y 20. Elena Star Prime cuentra un parato que la lleva en otro dimension donde todo es differente. En que los Autobots son humanos. Pero acaso hay algo mas de nuevo? Y como Elena puede regresar? OPtimusxArcee M Rate por violencia de pasado y algo mas
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hola todos. Como lo han notado decidido poner ciertas cuentos en Español. ^^ Admito que este primer capitulo es poco corto, igual que el próximo. Y admito que hace mucho tiempo que no he escribido en Español ,ha si que un buena amiga (mi madre) me esta ayudando a corregir mis errores. Disfruten! ^^

* * *

En una noche oscura en Canadá, una figura caminaba hacia el bosque llevando algo. Elena Star Prime había ido tan lejos para ir de compras y ella tuvo que pasar por el bosque donde nadie la pudiera ver . Ella nunca habia hecho un largo viaje para ir de compras, pero ella tenía que hacerlo. Habia preguntado si alguien necesitaba algo de la tienda. Smokescreen tuvo que pedir algo que ha vendido desde Jasper y tuvo que ir a Canadá para comprarlo. Pero aun así, esto le dio tiempo para que ella pensara en todo lo que había sucedido en estos días.

Desde que su padre, Optimus Prime perdió el poder de la Matriz y su memoria,su pasado y sus recuerdos ,hasta el momento en que recupero su memoria de nuevo y llegó a la base de datos Iacon . Los datos informaban que todas las armas de Decepticons y las reliquias de los Primes se mantuvieron en Iacon durante la gran guerra. Pero cuando las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor, todos aquellos artículos fueron enviados fuera de Cybertron y tuvieron que aterrizar en la tierra. Lo bueno era que la base de datos Iacon estaba codificando bien las coordenadas,con el proposito de asegurarse de que las reliquias no cayeran en las manos equivocadas. Lamentablemente, Megatron es uno que no se rinde fácilmente. Él y su ejército Decepticon todavía tienen un gran paso adelante,pudieron apoderarse de los datos de la base,pero no pudieron descodificarlos y estaban decididos , hacer todo lo que fuera por conseguir esas primero que nada habia que reparar la nave,gracias a Bulkhead que pudo sigilosamente entrar en la nave de ellos y inocentemente dio unos martillasos en el motor principal y por eso la nave tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia ,obligandolos ha usa el energon oscuro para restablecer su nave.

Esto dejo consecuencias. La nave llegó a tener su propia mente y puso a todos en estado de coma( stasis) y como esto les dio la oportunidad a los Autobots para conseguir algunos datos de la base. Y con eso consiguieron cuatro coordenadas , perosolo consiguieron una reliquia,las otras fueron destruidas o tomadas por el enemigo . Además, uno de ellos fue herido gravemente ya que SweetStar perdió su manera de caminar para siempre. Por supuesto luego vino BurnStar y Smokescreen, que le dan algo de esperanza para la situación. Incluso ahora tenían la base de datos Iacon, gracias a Ratchet y Raf.

Incluso si todo estaba ahora 'Mas o menos 'o 'bien', eso no cambiaría ciertas cosas. Que FallStar todavía estaba por ahí, quién sabe dónde, pero era consciente de ellos. También quién sabe cuántas reliquias todavía quedanban perdidas. ¿Habría más reliquias que buscar y o que pasara? Se sentía como si todavía había cosas por hacer, cosas que tener en cuenta. Pero que?Todo esto le daba vuelta a la cabeza y la preocupacion le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza

"Puede ser que necesite una buena siesta antes de llegar a la computadora de Stars ..." Se dijo Elena a sí misma, antes de que ella levantara la vista al cielo, sabiendo que Cybertron estaba en algún lugar muy lejos de allí. Al igual que FallStar.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Parecía ser una estrella fugaz. Pero ¿por qué esa estrella iba a venir a la tierra? Espera un segundo, eso no se ve como la estrella. ¿Qué es? Lo que sea, se aproxima rápidamente. En su dirección.

Parecía un orbe, pero con la decoración. Una luz amarilla estaba brillando, mientras que se va activando. La orbe se iba acercando rápidamente en su dirección. Hasta que aterrizo cerca de ella, creando una enorme onda de luz que la rodeo por completo.

* * *

_"¿Elena?"_ Oyo la voz de Ratchet llamándola desde su com-link. _"Elena, ¿Me escuchas?"_ Elena empezó a despertar. Ella no sabia como, pero tal vez esa ola la tiró fuera, ya que su cabeza le dolía mucho más que antes. _"Elena!"_

"Sí, Sí, te escucho, Ratchet." Ella contestó. "Algo me dejo noqueada".

_"¿Qué? Los 'Cons?"_

"No, yo no creo que ..." dijo ella hasta que ella se dio cuenta de algo. Algo había cambiado. Demasiado diferente. "AAHHH!"

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"_

"Yo ... yo ..." ella trato de decir, mientras veía a sí misma. Tenía diferente ropa puesta. Tenía un vestido. Ella nunca usaba uno, a menos que hubiera alguna importante ocacion. Y ella nunca había tenido este tipo de vestido. Ella sólo tenía uno blanco, no uno rosa. Pero ella también notó algo más. Sus piezas de metal, no estaban allí. Incluso al utilizar su holograma, ella siempre podía sentir su mano de metal, la pierna y la piel, pero ahora ya no estaban allí. Todo era muy normal.

_"Ya es suficiente!"_ Oyó la voz de Ratchet. _"Sea lo que sea, enviaré el puente terrestre por ti. Enviaré a alguien a recogerte"_

"¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Yo ..." Elena trato de decir, pero Ratchet corto la señal del com-link y el puente terrestre se abrió frente a ella. A partir de allí una motocicleta llegó con el conductor. Parece que Arcee estaba en la base en el momento.

"Mira, Arcee. Estoy bien." ella dijo. "De acuerdo, puedo tener un aspecto diferente y no es cómo, pero ..."

"Diferente?" preguntó Arcee.

Espera un segundo. Eso no sonaba que veniera de la motocicleta. Entonces el conductor se levantó de ella y se quitó el casco. El conductor era una bella mujer con pelo negro, estaba recogido y con un línea rosa en frente. Sus ojos eran azules y sin embargo familiar. Eso no puede ser ... "Elena, ¿Estás bien?", Preguntó la mujer. No hay duda de que la mujer era ... Arcee. Al darse cuenta de esto Elena se desmayo en un segundo.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**AN:** Gracias a mi mama por revisar el capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Aquí esta el próximo capítulo. Son un poco cortos, pero intento escribir más. Y si encuentran errores, por favor traten de ignorarlos. Los trato de revisar mas de una ves, pero no es tan fácil. Disfruten!

* * *

"Eso es, sigue la luz." oi a Ratchet decir, mientras los ojos de Elena sentían la luz.

"Ratchet, eso es peor selección de palabras que he oido. Me..." dijo Elena. Pronto, una vez que tenía buena vista, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaba en la cama, pero Ratchet no estaba allí. O tal vez sí estaba, pero la forma en que lo ha visto. Ratchet era humano! "¡Qué rayos pasa?! Eres humano!" ella gritó.

Ratchet parecía un hombre con buen cuerpo, con ropas blancas y rojas habituales. Tenía el pelo rojo y poco canoso a los lados'. También llevaba gafas.

"Que? De que estas hablando?!" le gritó él.

"Doctor, ¿qué tal si nos ocupamos de esto?" dijo una voz en la puerta. Era una muchacha adolescente, joven, con el pelo corto de color rojiso, que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un camiseta' blanca. Junto a ella estaba una dulce, linda chica unos chinco años más joven que la otra. Tenía el pelo de color azul claro y cualquiera diria por la mirada de su cara, que enrealidad era una niña dulce, con intencion de abrazar a alguien. Pero había algo que Elena se dio cuenta. Esas chicas tenían una estrella en la frente, otra estrella en su collar y en su cinturón. Entonces Elena se puso a pensar, si este individuo gruñón era Ratchet y la señora que vio antes de desmayarse, fue Arcee, éstos tenían que ser...

"Burn? Sweet?" ella les preguntó.

"Yay! Ella sabe nuestros nombres!" gritó linda chica y fue a abrazarla. Sí, éste era SweetStar.

"Ves, Doc." dijo el mayor, que obviamente era BurnStar. "Los seguimos hasta aquí. Bueno, despues les contamos todo lo que a pasado." dijo ella mientras, llevaba a Ratchet fuera del cuarto, hasta sólo quedaron los tres de ellos.

"BurnStar, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo es que todos somos humanos?" preguntó Elena, mientras Sweetstar todavía la abrazaba.

"Yo aun sigo poco confundida por las preguntas que haces, pero voy a tratar adivinar por qué estás confundida." dijo BurnStar y saco algo de su bolsillo. Parecía un control remoto al principio, pero era en realidad una tablet muy avanzada, en donde ella formo un holograma de una aparato muy sofisticado para que un simple humano lo puede entender. "¿Por casualidad has estado cerca de este dispositivo?" -preguntó BurnStar, y mostró la imagen. Fue el orbe que se aterrizó cerca de ella.

"Si ... Eso salió del cielo y se estrelló cerca de mí." dijo Elena.

"Estás segura?" preguntó SweetStar preocupado.

"Sí." ella dijo. "¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Umhum. Estamos seguros de eso." dijo BurnStar.

* * *

En algún lugar de los cielos, estaba flotando una nave de guerra familiar, por encima de las nubes. En el interior de una de sus salas, alguien parecía estar meditando. Por la figura, parecía una muchacha joven, pero de cerca era mayor, abriendo lentamente sus ojos revelándose su color púrpura. Ella se puso de pie, cuando alguien en armadura entró a la cámara.

"¿Has consequido algo?" le preguntó a ella.

"Mmm... Las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes..."ella, dijo mientras sonría con un sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Bueno, Decidí quitar los anteriores capítulos, por que mi mama los va revisar. Aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Aun sigo teniendo errores, pero traten de ignorarlos. Disfrutad!

* * *

BurnStar frota sus ojos para pensar cómo va a explicar las cosas a Elena.

"Este dispositivo es una de las reliquias, que se puso en Iacon." dijo BurnStar.

"Iacon?" -preguntó Elena. "¿Te refieres a la Iacon de Cybertron? Que mantienen todas aquellas santas reliquias de Primes y las armas de Decepticons?"

"Sí ..." dijo BurnStar en confuso.

"Pero ... cuando lo vi, esto venía del cielo. No es que todas las reliquias fueron enviadas hace mucho tiempo a la tierra?" dijo Elena.

"Se suponía que las enviamos, pero por desgracia, no tuvimos tiempo para eso. Alpha Trion logró enviar las más importantes primero."

"¿Y éste no es importante?" -preguntó Elena.

"Este dispositivo fue bien asegurado. Ni Siquiera yo pude poner mis manos en esa cosa, nadie podía. Pero entonces los Decepticons atacaron a Iacon ..."

"Y Probablemente conciquieron abrirla." terminado Elena.

"Este dispositivo sólo puede estar activado por poderes de Stars." dijo BurnStar.

"Es igual que el mazo de Solus Prime se pone activo por el poder Primes?" -preguntó Elena.

"Sí." dijo SweetStar.

"Pero estoy bastante seguro quién podría tenerlo ahora." dijo BurnStar.

"FallStar." dijo Elena. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por eso. Es obvio que, FallStar puso sus manos en el dispositivo, pero donde ella la mantenía, eso es la pregunta. "¿Qué hace este dispositivo?" -preguntó ella.

"Se llama orbe de dimensiones." dijo BurnStar. "Cuenta una leyenda, que fue el primer artefacto que AlphaStar hizo con Solus Prime. Con él, puedes viajar a otra dimensión para aprender sobre las cosas que están a punto de pasar. Pero con un poco de diferencia. Ha sido utilizado en ciertas ocasiones, sólo en asuntos importantes. Por ejemplo para saber el siguiente movimiento en la batalla o lo que debemos estar alerta".

"Dimensión?" -preguntó Elena. "Pero entonces ... eso significa que ... yo ..."

"Bueno, por tu reacción en los demás, supongo lo mismo. El orbe en su dimensión consiguió activarse cuando aterrizó. Tu estás en otra dimensión." dijo BurnStar.

Elena esta un poco tranquila. Ella está en una dimensión diferente. Todo el mundo que ella conocia es diferente. Su padre Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, niños. Ella se quedó sin palabras.

"¿E-Estoy atrapada aquí entonces?" -preguntó ella.

"En realidad no." dijo SweetStar. "El orbe tiene ciertos ajustes. Cuando se activa, se detiene el tiempo en su dimensión. Por lo tanto, se podría decir, usted está todavía noqueado en Canadá. Además, nosotros Stars podemos sentir que si has venido de otra dimensión. Al igual que tu."

"La única manera que puedes volver, es encontrar la orbe en esta dimensión y activarlo. Cuando activas el orbe en otra dimensión se pone consciente en otro, hacía que el tiempo va seguir aquí." BurnStar terminado

"¿Dónde está, entonces?" -preguntó Elena.

"No lo sabemos." dijo SweetStar.

"Como te dije, no pudimos mandarlo, cuando Decepticons atacaron a Iacon." dijo BurnStar. "Por lo tanto, tiene que estar con ella." Sweet y Elena asintieron. Elena suspiro y descanso su cabeza en sus manos.

"Bueno, sólo tenemos que concequirte una fachada para ocultarte." dijo BurnStar.

"Una cubierta?"

"Realmente no esperaras que les digamos a la gente que viniste de otra dimensión?" dijo SweetStar. "Quiero decir, que no pareces venir de otra dimensión."

"Porque tengo ropa y no tengo metal en mí." dijo Elena.

"¡Gua! ¿En serio? ¿Eres como un cyborg o algo así?" preguntó SweetStar.

"Tú ... podría decir eso.", Dijo Elena. "Todos ustedes son una especie de robots que viven."

"Que, guau!"

"Bueno, la cosa con el orbe también es que te cambia tu mirada y tu edad...", dijo BurnStar.

"Edad?"

"¿Qué edad tenías en su dimensión?" preguntó BurnStar.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" -preguntó Elena. "Estoy supongo en veinte o algo así."

"Ah ... Bueno, en diferentes dimensiones también hay diferentes líneas de tiempo en algunos de nosotros." dijo SweetStar.

"Aquí tienes dieciséis años y que vas al escuela."

"Qué ?!"

"Bien hecho, Sweet." dijo BurnStar.

"¿Qué? Es mejor que lo sepa, antes de que ella descubre por sí misma." dijo SweetStar. "Tal vez en su escuela le dan unos días libres, para concequir su cubierta."

"Bien, la cubierta. Déjeme ver ...", dijo BurnStar y comenzó a pensar. "Que tal esto. Decimos que fuiste golpeada por un mal tiro de los cons. Fuiste golpeada con fuerza en la cabeza y ... te dio amnesia."

"¿De verdad esperas que me comporte como si yo no los conozco?" -preguntó Elena.

"Bueno, te desmaste al ver a Arcee y te asustaste por Ratchet ..."

"Pero yo si sabía quiénes eran."

"Oh, ¿Que tal si tú sólo recuerdas los nombres y la persona detrás de esos nombres, pero no como los conoces o lo que has hecho." dijo SweetStar.

"Al igual que me he perdido algunos de los años de mi vida." -preguntó Elena.

"¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?" preguntó BurnStar. "Además de decir la verdad."

Elena tomo un respiro por ello. Parecía no tener otra elección. Tenia que actuar como si había perdido la memoria. Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo la situación sequiria así.

* * *

BurnStar salió primero de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, mientras que Sweet y Elena le siguieron detrás. BurnStar había explicado que en esta dimensión, ellos viven aún en Jasper Nevada, pero en la antigua estación de bomberos. Su base real estaba debajo, ya que ninguna de las habitaciónes era lo suficientemente grande para mantener el puente terrestre. Ella, también explicó un poco de su historia. Su pasado fue similar, como en la dimensión de Elena, pero con un pequeño detalle. Ellos no son robots, sino súper humanos. En su venas corre energon y sus huesos son de metal duro, sus ojos ven más lejos que el ojo normal. Todo lo que un ser humano es capaz, ellos lo logran dos veces mejor. Alias súper humanos. Se les llama Equipo Prime o autobots, ya que aun siguen en guerra contra los Decepticons, quienes poseen armas de su planeta. El qrupo Prime cuenta con sus vehículos, que se transforman en grandes robots se les llaman Autobots, pero solos los utiliza en une emergencia. Usualmente solo utilizan las armas especiales. Mientras Decepticons están utilizando todas tecnología que recibieron de Cybertron por su mal uso, es obvio por eso su nombre.

Elena se quedó atrás y alcanzó a ver quién estaba allí ahora. En la sala de estar había cinco personas. Todo el mundo parecía tener los mismos ojos de color azul. Dos de ellos, por supuesto, eran Ratchet y Arcee, por lo que ya aprendía. Los otros eran dos hombres jóvenes y un hombre oscuro grande. Uno de los muchachos tenia pelo de color rojizo, con la línea de barba que le salia del centro de su labio inferior hacia bajo a la garganta, vestia chaqueta blanca y una camisa azul y pantalones vaqueros. El otro era rubio, llevaba chaqueta de color amarillo con negro, con una camisa negra y pantalones negros. El otro era un tipo grande, de piel oscura, no tenía los ojos azules, si no marrones. Vestía chaqueta verde, camiseta negra y pantalones militares.

"¿Quién es quién?" preguntó Elena de SweetStar.

"Bueno, ya conoces a Ratchet y Arcee ... El tipo grande es Bulkhead."

"Obvio' ... ¿Soy yo o él es el único con ojos marrones."

"Todos nosotros realmente tenemos ojos azules". dijo SweetStar. "Pero para parecernos normales, el se puso lentes de contacto."

"Está bien ...", dijo Elena. "¿Quién es el rubio?"

"Él es Bumblebee".

"¿Acaso Él ...", preguntó Elena y señalar su cuello.

"Sí ..." dijo SweetStar. "Megatron casi lo mato. Si no lo hubiéramos encontrado al tiempo podría haber muerto. Ahora él es mudo."

"¿Cómo es que lo entiendes?"

"Conseguimos construir un sistema de traducción para él. No es lo mismo, pero algo ayuda."

Elena miró a Bumblebee. Si usted podría mirar de cerca, había algo debajo de su camisa, que probablemente fue el mecanismo de conversión.

"¿Quién es el pelirrojo?"

"Smokescreen". dijo SweetStar. "Parece que Prime no ha llegado. Quizás, todavía esta en patrulla."

Elena sólo podía estar de acuerdo con eso, aunque estaba un poco curiosa de saber cómo se veriá Prime como humano.

Por lo que pudo escuchar, BurnStar les dijo que Elena tenia cierta tipo de amnesia y todo el mundo se sorprendió. Ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de qué decir. Mientras tanto BurnStar le decia a Elena los nombres de ellos y que lo hacian para que recordara. Ratchet, por lo tanto estaba escuchado atentamente, como un médico para ver su actitud, como reaccionaba. Arcee parecía más preocupada que los demás por qué..., es difícil de decir.

"Eso puede explicar por que actua asi." dijo Ratchet.

"Tenemos que manejar esto con cuidado." dijo BurnStar. "Ella no puede recordar todas las reglas de la casa."

"¿Hay que informar a los demás?" preguntó Bulkhead.

"Creo que sería lo mejor. Ella probablemente tiene faltar unos días de la escuela." dijo BurnStar.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Arcee.

BurnStar hecho un vístazo al pasillo y alli estaban Elena y SweetStar piyando. Sabiendo lo que estaba pasando SweetStar tomó Elena por su mano y la llevo a la sala. Elena le miró poco tímida, ya que ella no estaba segura de si estos seres humanos son los mismo Autobots de su mundo. Ella caminaba tranquilamente con ellos y se detuvo primero delante de Ratchet.

"Yo...lo siento que yo te grite ...", dijo.

"Soy consciente ahora, que estuvistes con mucha presion. Pero la próxima vez, elige palabras mas adecuadas." dijo el a Elena. Ella le sonrió poco, lo que le sorprendió. La última vez que vio esa sonrisa era ... era ...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Arcee de Elena. Elena no respondió, pero se le quedo mirando. Incluso con forma humana, ella seguia teniendo las misma caracteristicas de robot de su dimencion. Por eso la abrazó. Esto fue una sorpresa para Arcee.

"Tu primero, Bee" dijo Bulkhead y empujó Bumblebee por delante de ellos.

"¿Yo?" oído la voz irritable de él. "¿Por qué?"

"Vamos, si ella abrazó Arcee y obviamente ella abrazará Optimus, ella va a abrazarte a ti."

"Oh ja ja ..." dijo Bumblebee por su dispositivo. Poco después de abrazar a Arcee, Elena dirigio a los chicos. Primero miró de cerca a Bumblebee, quien la miró con expresión preocupada. Luego Elena le sonrio dulcemente a él y antes que se quitara le dio un rápido abrazo. Bumblebee quedó confundido allí, mientras que Elena fue a otros. Ella miró de cerca a cada uno de ellos, antes de que ella les sonriera a todos.

"¿Qué hiciste con ella?" precunto Smokescreen. "La drogaste?"

"Dilo de nuevo y te drogare por mi puño." dijo BurnStar. Antes de que ella viniera a él, Sweet la detuvo, poniendo un brazo adelente. Smokescreen intentó cubrirse detrás de Bulkhead, mientras que Elena comenzó reír.

Pero en ese momento oyeron que la puerta principal se abrió y luego se cerro. Luego escucharon pasos rápido, que se detuvieron en la sala. En ese momento todos se callaron, un silencio absoluto. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando aquel quien entró, pero Elena fue quien se sorprendió mas al ver quién era.

"Papi, eres tu...?"

Todo el mundo se confundió con sus palabras. Incluso la persona que acaba de llegar. Él era un hombre tan apuesto! No, un quapeton! Con buenos músculos y todo estaba bien en su lugar. Probablemente uno de esos cuerpazos que deseas ver en el hombre en esas libros de novelas románticas. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro. Para ser sincera, el color de pelo era como el de ella misma. Tenía un barba corta, pero de color marrón se podía ver claramente. Llevaba unos vaqueros, camiseta blanca y chaqueta roja con una línea blanca.

"Papi?" preguntó el hombre.

Ahora Elena parecía más confundida. Ese hombre se parecía a su padre Antonio Rodríguez, pero esa voz ... no era de él. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron más. Ese no era su padre biológico si no ... Optimus Prime. Al darse cuenta de esto, ella se desmayó, pero por suerte Bumblebee consiquio cojerla antes de que se golpeara a sí misma.

"Bien hecho, señor." dijo BurnStar

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena se despertó en el sofá, mientras SweetStar y Bumblebee la estaban mirando.

"Ya se esta despertando." dijo SweetStar.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" -preguntó Elena.

"Usted se a desmayado de nuevo." dijo BurnStar. "Por Optimus."

"Optimus ..." pregunto Elena. En ese momento se acordó de todo lo que había pasado, Optimus simplemente entró y se parecía a su verdadero padre. "Dónde está?"

"En la cocina." dijeron BurnStar y a punto con su dedo donde estaba.

Al oír esto Elena se levantó y camino hasta la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, oyó que alquien hablaba allí. Se quedó allí para escuchar. Por la forma en que sonaba también estaban Ratchet, Arcee y Bulkhead.

"Amnesia?" preguntó Optimus.

"Yo no puedo decir lo grave que es." dijo Ratchet. "Hasta ahora parece que nos recuerda, pero hay cosas que todavia no estan claras. Ella incluso desmayo, cuando vio Arcee y no preguntes lo que dijo cuando me vio."

"Yo no creo que ella quiera saber cómo reacciono." dijo Bulkhead.

Elena alcanzó ver a través de la puerta, para ver lo que estaba pasando allí. Vio Optimus sentado en la mesa con la cabeza en sus manos. La noticia parece haberlo escandalizado mucho. A Elena nunca le a gustado verlo así, aun como humano. Ella quería decirle la verdad a él, pero no podía decir eso. ¿Qué pensaría de ella entonces. En la cocina Arcee vino después de él y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Vamos a resolver esto." ella le dijo. Él no respondió a eso.

En ese momento Ratchet noto que Elena estaba detrás de la puerta. Él estaba punto de abrirle la puerta para dejarla entrar, pero ella dio unos pasos atrás demasiado rapido que se cayó sobre algo que causó mucho ruido. Al oír esto, todos en la cocina vinieron a ver qué era estaba pasando y encontrarón a Elena en el piso.

* * *

"Sería mejor que miraras por donde pisas, ya que parece que no recuerdas este lugar." dijo Arcee, mientras que ponia una venda humeda en su pierna herida. Ella se había tropezado en la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta principal. Tenía algunas cosas que eran poco pesadas para ella y que le habian dejado los brazos y las piernas dolorosos. Además, se le vino encima un florero, que la mojo de pies a cabeza . Ella estaba tan cerca de gritar o llorar, pero mantuvo controlada. Más tarde llegó a tomar un baño antes de que Arcee llegara a su habitación.

"Lo siento." ella dijo.

"No es tu culpa." dijo Arcee. "Cuando su padre perdió sus recuerdos el también lo paso lo mismo. Bueno, al menos sabía lo que era correcto y lo incorrecto."

"Mi padre?" -preguntó Elena.

"Sí, Optimus Prime es tu padre." dijo Arcee. "El que entró y le llamaste 'papi'." Bueno, eso fue poco obvio. En su dimensión, que no llegó official, cuando regresó después de haber obtenido sus recuerdos de vuelta. "Aunque yo nunca oí que lo llamaras así."

"Yo siempre llame a mi verdadero padre de esa manera." dijo Elena. Arcee quedo mirandola. "Qué?"

"Nada. Yo sólo ... nunca pensé que podrías recordar tanto."

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Elena.

Se queda piensativo por un tiempo.

"¿Te acuerdas de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, el Equipo Prime?" preguntó ella con cuidado.

"Um ...", dijo Elena. Bueno, para ser honesto, ella si se acordaba de cómo había llegado allí. Ella se habia salvabó por milacro, claro que perdio su braso y pie isquierdo, sus ojos y parte de su cara, eso la convirtió en un cyborg. Pero en está dimecion no era cyborg, eso significa que nunca fue encuentrado la mína de energon y que nunca hubo una explosión, en la que casi muere. Entonces todo fue en otra manera. "... No estoy segura ..."

Arcee suspirar por eso. Es obvio que ella no lo recuerda. Como BurnStar dijo, tenía amnesia y parecía afectarla con algunos de sus recuerdos. Probablemente ella no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí. Arcee la cojio por barbilla para levantar la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Está bien." dijo Arcee. "Puede tomar algún tiempo para recuperate y recordar todo, pero sepa que todavía te amamos."

Te amamos? Vale, eso es nuevo para ella. Sabía que los Autobots se preocupaba por ella, pero nunca había expresado sus sentimientos en voz alta. Por lo general, muestran a ella, lo mucho que la amaba por sus acciones.

"Hay algo malo?" preguntó Arcee.

"Nada, nada ... sólo ... todavía estoy un poco confundida y pensando en todo lo que he perdido." dijo Elena.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Fue Optimus. Él se veia todavia un poco preocupado, pero al ver los dos juntos tranquilamente, lo alivio. Cuando Arcee le notó, ella sabía que él necesita tiempo a solas con su 'hija'.

"La hora de domir." ella dijo, antes de recoger sus cosas, y salir de la habitación.

Después que ella se fue, Optimus se acercó y sento en la cama junto a Elena. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada al principio.

"¿Estás bien ahora?"el preguntó.

"Sí ..." dijo ella tímidamente. No estaba segura de que ella debería llamarlo papá como siempre lo ha sido, desde ... Bueno, ya saben Asi que le llamo. "Optimus?"

"¿Sí?"el preguntó. No parecía importarle que ella lo llamó por su nombre.

"Yo no recuerdo algunas de las cosas, es como si estan bajo una neblina. Bueno, usted sabe lo que quiero decir." El asintió mientras continuaba escuchandola. "Algunos de esos recuerdos no son buenos, pero yo sólo quiero saber una cosa primero. ¿Soy tu hija?"

Optimus parecía poco sorprendido. No esperaba esa pregunta por venir. Era obvio lo que iba a contestar.

"Sí", que acaba de decir.

En ese momento, Elena salto sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Optimus se sorprendió por su reaccion. Por que no eran frecuentes los gestos amorosos. Si recordaba bien la ultima vez que lo abrazo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero luego se movio sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó como un Padre abrazar a su hija. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de Elena se durmiera en sus brazos. Optimus la comodo en la cama y la cubrió. Pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente. Luego apago las luces y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
